


Bad Day, Good Life

by Whatawks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, TW blood and car accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Nicole has a bad day at work and Waverly takes care of her; cue the domestic fluff and basic hurt/comfort.TW lite blood/injury and a car accident
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 2
Kudos: 185





	Bad Day, Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> the most consistent thing abt my life is me having no beta so all mistakes are my own, all of them .

Waverly heard the front door open and smiled to herself. As she listened in on Nicole taking off her boots and jacket, she began to clear away her research from the kitchen table. However, rather than Nicole shouting “honey, I’m home,” or walking into the kitchen to greet her, soft footsteps went up the stairs before water began running from the bathroom.

Waverly sighed before heading upstairs. “Nic?” she asked pushing their bedroom door open. The only light in the room came from and the partially open bathroom door. 

“Nicole?” Waverly questioned once more, opening the door fully. 

Chocolate brown eyes flicked up to meet hers as Nicole weakly smiled. The shorter woman gasped looking at her wife’s hair and uniform caked in mud and blood. Nicole then stood and began to unbutton her shirt, before taking it off, followed by her utility belt and pants.

“Baby, are you alright? What happened?” Waverly took a step closer to Nicole, hands reaching out to help but stopping short, not wanting to intrude. 

“There was an accident,” Nicole began in a quiet voice. “Five car pile-up by the highway. The snow and icy roads got to them. Some people made it out alright.” She turned and Waverly saw ugly bruises cutting across the redhead’s stomach. 

Waverly nodded, letting Nicole take her time. She wanted to badly reach out and help any way she could, but she also knew that Nicole needed time to think. She turned and turned the tap off before wiggling her hand out at Nicole.

The taller woman took it and got closer, hands settling on Waverly’s hips while the brunette laid hers on Nicole’s collarbone. There was an added layer of vulnerability, Nicole being fully naked while Waverly remained clothed, but to Nicole, it helped her switch off from ‘sheriff mode’ and talk to Waverly. 

“People were trapped in their cars and- and- two exploded in the ravine and we tried to get them all out but when a car bursts into flames you need to be careful and I tried to help, I did, but we couldn’t get them all out and- and- and-

“It’s ok,” Waverly mumbled against her skin. “You did what you could. I’m proud of you for helping.”

“It was horrible. All I could smell was the gasoline and blood and, fuck, I wanted to fucking save them all.” Nicole began to cry as she finally finished, sagging into Waverly’s arms. 

“You’re here now. You’re safe. Get in the bath, it smells like lavender” Waverly said adding oils in. “I’ll help you wash your hair.”

Nicole nodded and got in, slowly sinking into the water. “I’m sorry.”

“For what, baby?” 

“For coming home like this. For probably scaring you when you wanted to have a nice night.”

“Nicole, listen to me,” Waverly said from behind her, pouring water over her head before grabbing the shampoo. “You are one of, if not the best sheriff this town has ever had. You are kind and compassionate, and you’re also brave and strong and tough when you need to be. I didn’t expect anything from you, other than you coming home to me. I won’t lie and say your job is easy or say that you shouldn’t have done what you did today. I’m completely, wholeheartedly in love with you because of how selfless and empathetic you are. I know today was tough, but you’re allowed to feel this way and you’re allowed to have a bad day.” Waverly finished with her voice cracking as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

“I love you, baby,” Nicole responded. “Thank you.” She turned to softly peck Waverly’s lips before allowing the shorter woman to run her fingers through her wet, red locks once more. 

+++

Waverly was now settled on the living room couch, Nicole sitting between her legs on the floor. They decided to order take out and play a mindless documentary on tv for a bit. Now, Nicole’s head was leaning on Waverly’s knee as the brunette played with the red hair. 

Nicole sighed before slowly standing up and facing Waverly, who just stared in anticipation. “How are you feeling?” she asked the taller woman.

“I’m going to be ok. Today was just a tough day.”

Waverly nodded before raising an eyebrow in question at Nicole still just standing in front of her. 

“I was wondering if we could clean up and go to bed. I’m pretty tired and,” Nicole paused. 

“Yea, baby?” Waverly prodded. 

“Well, I know usually you instigate it,” Nicole responded, avoiding eye contact. “But I was wondering if we could cuddle.” 

Waverly slowly blinked processing the words before reacting, a small smile forming on her face. “I, I mean yes but also, we’ve been married for a year, Nicole. I’m your wife, you don’t even have to ask me that.”

“I know, I know but sometimes, on days like these, I can hardly believe I’m lucky enough to have found you. You’re my wife and I want to make sure I can still touch you and hold you and make sure you’re safe.” 

“Baby,” Waverly replied, grabbing Nicole’s arm before standing up. “If that’s what you need, that’s what we’ll do. I’m yours, entirely.”

Waverly trailed her hand from Nicole’s arm to her chin, before cupping her face and pulling the taller woman in for a kiss. It began soft and slow, and unhurried outpour of love. Nicole slowly pressed their bodies together, wrapping her arms around Waverly’s waist. Their noses kept bumping against each other as they languidly came together. 

Waverly moved her hands from Nicole’s face to her hair and began to press kisses down a soft, pale neck. “Baby,” Nicole whispered reverently. Waverly continued her path, finding a spot on the redhead’s collarbone she could mark (if Nicole buttoned up a little). 

“Waves,” Nicole moaned. 

Once Waverly was happy with her handiwork, she looked at Nicole through her lashes before kissing her wife once more. Nicole’s body now seemed to sag and relax in her arms. Pressing one last kiss against Nicole’s lips, Waverly moved back a few steps, careful of not bumping back into the couch. 

“C’mon, baby. Clean up and cuddles.” 

They moved around their kitchen wordlessly. Nicole rinsing dishes and placing them in the dishwasher as Waverly organized the rest of the things she’d left on the table before Nicole had gotten home. After cleaning up, they headed upstairs into the bedroom. 

They brushed their teeth and got into bed, Nicole rolling over to look at Waverly who was staring back at her. She cupped the redhead’s cheek and rubbed her finger over the beauty mark under her eye. “I am yours, Nicole. Today was a hard day. But, as I said, you came home to me and my body and my soul, which is yours.”

“Baby,” Nicole said before Waverly gave her a look.

“Listen to me,” Waverly said, grabbing Nicole’s hand and lacing their fingers together between them. “I am so proud of what you do every day and I’m forever thankful you let me see you both at your strongest and at your most vulnerable.” 

Nicole had begun to tear up as she listened to Waverly’s words. “Thank you for taking such good care of me.” 

“I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone,” Waverly replied. “Now come here. Cuddling maneuver activated.” 

Nicole snorted in response to the quick shift in tone. “You’re such a dork,” she said playfully. 

“Yea,” Waverly said already wrapping her arms around the redhead’s shoulders. “But I’m your dork.” 

“Damn straight,” Nicole replied, finally settling in with her head nuzzling the brunette’s neck. 

+++

Despite the awful tragedies of the day before, Nicole didn’t have any nightmares. In fact, she woke up feeling more rested than she had in a while. At some point in the night, they switched to their usual positions; Waverly using her as a body pillow with their legs tangled. 

Nicole tried to shift underneath her only for Waverly to grasp a fistful of her pajama shirt in retaliation. “Noooo, five more minutes.” 

“Baby, I really, really gotta go to the bathroom,” Nicole replied in her husky morning voice. 

“Fine,” Waverly grumbled rolling off. “But only because you sound so hot right now.” 

When Nicole came back, she noticed Waverly was putting her robe and slippers on. “How do you feel about pancakes today? It’s your day off, right?” Waverly asked.

“Sounds good, baby,” Nicole said nodding before adding, “but maybe more like morning off. I should go in after the accident.” 

“Alright, alright,” Waverly said heading for the bathroom. “Let me brush my teeth and we can take out time in the morning,” she said before winking at Nicole.

Even a year into marriage, Nicole blushed at her wife’s antics. She headed downstairs and went out onto the freezing front porch, grabbing the paper before heading back in. Nicole could hear Waverly putting around the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets as the speaker next to the sink softly played. 

Nicole set the paper on the table before getting two mugs out and setting the kettle. As the water heated up, she went to Waverly and wrapped herself around the smaller woman. Waverly threw her head back, pressing a kiss to Nicole’s cheek, before continuing to cook with her wife trailing along. 

“Are you gonna let me cook these pancakes?” Waverly said, beginning a small stack before adding more batter to the pan. 

“Hmm, maybe,” Nicole replied cheekily. “Will you dance with me after?”

“I’ll dance with you whenever.” Waverly gave her a thousand-watt smile that made her heart jump out of her chest. Nicole went back to the now whistling kettle and made their morning tea, set it down next to the plates and took a seat. 

Waverly brought her vegan pancakes and all-natural syrup to the table. “Thank you for the tea, baby,” she said sitting down. 

Nicole hummed in acknowledgment, pulling Waverly’s chair closer with her foot under the table. The brunette squealed before leaning over, knowing all her wife wanted to do was give her a thank you kiss. They shared a short peck before digging into their meal. 

Once they had finished with breakfast, Waverly turned the music up from her phone and offered her hand to the taller woman. Nicole took it, dimples appearing as she gave Waverly her most swoon-worthy smile and pulled her close. 

“I love you,” Waverly said simply, looking up at Nicole as they began to sway together. 

“I love you too,” Nicole responded, turning Waverly and then bringing her back in close. They swayed around the kitchen before the old song ended and a new song began to play.

“Round two?” Waverly said smirking at her innuendo. 

Nicole laughed in response and nodded her head. She knew it had been a rough 24 hours but talking with her wife and holding Waverly close was the best remedy she could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i'm finally (slowly) getting back into fic writing after the whirlwind last year w barely any time to do so and a helluva lot of writers block. as always you can find me on tumblr @ what-awks :))


End file.
